


waiting in vain

by monicaposh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, New Year's Eve, Varchie!Centric, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Happy New Year's! Enjoy this take on friends with benefits :)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	waiting in vain

****

* * *

**SPRING**

* * *

Archie Andrews has never been a _friends with benefits_ type of guy, always thriving in a relationship. He’s even been dubbed by his friends as _the hopeless romantic._

Laugh all they want; it's landed him a record deal with an indie label. 

But all of that changed when Veronica Lodge made her way into his life. For one thing, he never saw her coming. He was mesmerized from the moment he saw her, all raven hair and big brown eyes. 

There is nobody in the world like this uptown girl who sleeps in silk, wearing heels, lace and pearls. He could, _and does,_ listen to her for hours as eloquent words fall from her berry painted mouth, while he gets high off the alluring scent of her expensive perfume. 

He is enamored by her, only adding to the inspiration for his upcoming album. 

She's given him a lot to sing about. 

Not that she knows that. 

They couldn't be more opposite, the New York sophisticate to his small-town boy, but he's nothing if not eager to learn every little thing about her and the glamorous life she leads. 

They met at Betty and Jughead’s holiday dinner a few months ago. 

Archie was immediately into her, from the second her dark eyes met his. 

He was in awe as he watched her across the table, captivating her audience before candlelight. She even had Jughead laughing. He was more focused on memorizing every detail of the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. 

They exchanged a few glances that night, little smiles here and there. But she excused herself early, and he was too much of a coward to really talk to her. 

He was devastated, but a little reassured knowing he could ask Betty for her number. Not that he would know what to say when he’d reach out. 

As fate would have it, he saw her the next week at Reggie Mantle’s New Year’s Eve party. 

She was wearing a skintight, short red dress and after a few drinks she pulled him onto the dance floor by the collar of his shirt, turning his world upside down. 

The way her body moved against his elicited all sorts of carnal urges, getting him excited with the simplest of touches. But her brazen flirting had him feeling like a pubescent teen, audibly gulping when her movements became more forward. 

They made out for a while, like hormone crazed teens, when Veronica spotted a still-hanging bough of mistletoe. 

Archie finally mustered up the courage to ask if she wanted to leave, something he’d _never_ do, but her feverish kisses fueled his bravery. 

She smirked and carded her fingers through his hair before kissing him with a little more fire. The _yes_ she murmured against his ear was all he needed to make the next move. 

They moved out of the spotlight, right by their friends gathered around to watch the ball drop and beelined it for the exit. 

He took her back to his apartment that night and fucked her against his wall, too eager to make it to the bedroom. The feel of her lips at his neck and the heavenly pants that were for his ears only had him unable to hold back. 

But she was gone the next morning, leaving behind only the fading scent of her perfume on his sheets and little bite marks down his torso. 

Her whimpers and her scratch marks left him reeling to see her _again_. 

Still, he pulled himself out of bed to take a shower and replay the events of the prior night; the way she kissed him like her life depended on it, the sounds she made while rolling her hips on his, the strands of hair between his fingers. 

He was drunk, but the memory of how her curves felt beneath his hands was clear as day. 

Archie was surprised to find her number on his bathroom mirror signed with a little lip print. 

He waited almost an hour before texting her. 

They met for lunch in midtown a few days later. 

She made it clear she wasn't looking for anything serious, something about not having the bandwidth to explore anything right now. 

With his music taking off, there will be lots of traveling and public appearances. So sadly, he explained that he too, didn't have a lot of time to commit to be a boyfriend. 

But she smiled and curved one of her sculpted brows, asking if he'd be down to just _have fun._

_With this girl?_ It wasn't even a question. 

It's been hot, thrilling, meeting up and knowing they'd be _having fun._

She's also fulfilled her role as his friend, bringing easy laughter and joy into his life. 

Veronica helped put in a word at a few clubs and introduced him to a few artists in her social circles. She also insisted on helping with his social media content. 

He's playing more gigs now that his music is taking off, coming with that tons of girls waiting for him after shows and sliding into his DMs. 

It was never clear if he and Veronica were having all this fun, _exclusively_ , but it never feels right to kiss anyone else. His father raised him to be a gentleman, he won't assume anything. 

Reggie makes him feel stupid, laughing as Archie turns down another group of leggy blondes, saying that Veronica could be fucking someone else at this exact moment. Moose doesn’t pick up on their conversation and continues scanning the crowd. 

Their friends don’t know they hook up, though, there was an unfortunate incident where Reggie barged into a not so private location and found them in a compromising position. He vowed to keep their secret if Veronica could get him a date with Josie. 

She made it happen, knowing of Josie’s reciprocated _although stubborn_ feelings. 

Now, Reggie claps a hand on his back and imparts his slurred wisdom. 

_That's how friends with benefits works, bro._

Archie doesn’t like the thought he’s left with, and the unwelcome visions that comes with it. 

Veronica texts him a moment later, _want to get a drink?_

And just like that he's grabbing his keys, wallet and phone, to meet her. 

A few weeks later, Veronica pulls out a bottle of wine from the cellar of her penthouse, a foreign feeling of fluttering deep in her belly. 

Though, ever since she's started hanging out with Archie Andrews, those metaphorical butterflies, they've been ever present. 

She was attracted to him right away, the childish blush of his cheeks the most surprising contrast to his sinful body. 

And after their first tryst, she found herself only wanting more of him. 

They've fallen into a comfortable, while still casual, routine; seeing each other when they can and _always_ having a good time. 

Her life is chaotic, to say the least. It leaves very little time to share it so intimately with someone else. And when she has free time, she spends it with her friends, visiting her abuelita and volunteering. 

Veronica has an image to maintain and a boyfriend would drive her off the path to success. Her time spent building her brand on top of a demanding social schedule is quite grueling, though not as tough as her days at Harvard, grooming to take over the Lodge Empire. 

Summer flings and one-night stands have worked well for her, always able to be razor sharp come Monday morning. 

But here she is, cooking pasta for her friend. And a confirmed filling of him for dessert. 

It's fun and he's tooth achingly sweet, it’s also the hottest sex she's ever had, gaining trust and exploring both of their kinks. 

She loves to pin him down and worship every inch of his body, while he gets a thrill from going down on her in public places. 

They also enjoy innocent nights at the movies and dinners with their friends. He even took her to experience Opening Day, something she never thought she’d do. 

There’s something about his easy laughter and cute as a button ears that has her smitten with the redhead. 

It’s blossomed into what it is now, friends with _very_ good benefits. 

Veronica hasn't seen anyone else in almost two months. 

She blames it on her busy schedule. 

The intercom buzzes from the foyer and she lets him in, uncorking the Bordeaux just in time. 

She's barely settled from work, still dressed in her sapphire shift dress and heels. 

He looks handsome as ever in his scuffed converse and lopsided smile. He’s drenched in an authentic ruggedness and All-American charm that she’s surprisingly into, guitar slung over his back fresh from recording. 

“Hi, Ronnie.” He says sheepishly, hands in his pockets as he takes in the details of her pristine home; somewhere her boy toys _never_ come. 

The Pembrooke is her fortress, the one place she escapes when seeking tranquility in the city. 

It has crossed her mind that him being here is probably pushing it, considering their arrangement. 

But they're _friends,_ she tells herself. And her friends do come over for dinner from time to time. 

She meets him halfway and gives him a brief hug, never lingering into his embrace for too long when they're fully clothed. His strong arms have quickly become a calming place for her, sometimes it startles her how much she enjoys it; how comfortable they are. 

But then he goes and drops a kiss to her cheek, warming her from the inside though his chapped lips are a little cold. 

Cuddling with him after sex has been another dangerous indulgence. 

Veronica doesn't like to think about it, just allows it to happen. More than it should. 

They enjoy their dinner, laughing and discussing the latest endeavors in their careers. It’s so easy to talk to him, to be with him. 

He’s supportive of her goals, always smiling and encouraging her. 

Veronica is truly glad to have found such a good friend. His body and skills in the bedroom are just an added _executive member_ level perk. 

He proudly tells her about his latest meeting, excited to get some airtime next week as he wraps up the album. He’ll be recording it soon, finally having more than his debut record with all of three songs. 

She teases him about joining her in Europe next year to focus on his music, away from Manhattan. It starts off as a joke but there’s a look in his eyes that makes her think she’s crossed a line. 

But she genuinely wants him to come, she wants to know more and be fully engaged in his life. 

She tilts her head playfully and lightens the mood. “When are you going to serenade me, Archiekins?” Her foot grazes up the denim on his legs under the table and bats her eyes at him coquettishly. 

The nickname she gave him by accident, drunkenly running her fingers through his hair and giggling like an idiot. Which resulted in the first of many _Archiekins_. 

He started calling her _Ronnie_ a few weeks before that. Sober. 

As the night continues and the wine flows, they get handsy with each other. The flirtations are almost too much for her to keep playing this game, so she pounces in his lap and brings him in for a searing kiss. 

And long gone is his boyish persona, morphing into the man she willingly welcomes between her legs. 

His fingers slowly drag down the zipper on her dress, pushing it gently off her shoulders and leaving a kiss in its place. He sighs contently when she's left in her black lingerie. He kisses all over her chest, fire igniting in his wake. She's tugging his hair hard, contemplating to break this one rule with him. 

Just this once. 

Just because she's _dripping_ for him. 

She teases him with her hand cupping his impressive erection, core throbbing at the low groan that follows. “Take me to bed, Archie.” 

She can hear the neediness in her voice, but she doesn't care. He pulls away from her slowly, eyes wide and filled with question. Nodding her head in confirmation, he wastes no time scooping her by the bottom and heading in the direction she whispers against his ear. It's so adorable, the way it reddens, she can't help but lean in for a little nibble. 

Veronica is so endeared to him, a good friend who always seeks her consent and then pushes her quick into oblivion. 

But this is what they do, they enjoy each other's company and then hook up. 

But never in her house, let alone her bed. 

She tries to ignore how good it feels, laying wrapped up in his embrace through the night. 

Just as she tries to ignore the pull on her heart when the strums of his guitar wake her up, the sun like a halo around his flaming hair as he croons soft lyrics in her direction. 

* * *

**SUMMER**

* * *

The summer starts off with a string of good times. Their group heads to the Hamptons for Memorial Day Weekend, a vacation full of sunshine, swimming and lots of Veronica. They spend their days at the beach, their evenings at various parties and the dead of night sneaking around the massive compound. 

Her home in the luxury destination is incredible, he’s never seen another house that compares. 

It’s a pattern he’s picked up on when anything involves her. 

Archie enjoys seeing her out of the city, laying in the sun under a black brimmed hat as her golden skin bronzes and arranging fresh cut flowers in crystal vases with her manicured fingers. 

He’s also become dangerously addicted to the salty taste of her skin out here. 

His heart has been beating a little differently around her lately, a rhythm he doesn’t quite recognize. 

She still gets him riled up but there’s _something else_ beneath the surface. Something a little softer. 

She’s his best friend and he knows how much happier he is when she’s near. 

It’s been difficult, but Archie and Veronica have done a good job keeping the _other side_ of their friendship from prying eyes. Their friends tease them, sensing the connection and begging for the tension to finally be cut. 

Little do they know it’s being cut regularly, the fire only growing between them as time goes on. 

On their last night, they make it out to the club where the party is already in full swing. He watches as Veronica toasts with shots of tequila. She’s probably the only person in the world who can make biting into a lime look so refined. 

Josie pulls her onto the dance floor where she sways with the crowd, standing out as she shines a bit brighter than the rest. 

He joins Reggie for another drink at the bar when his friend stiffens as he turns. Archie sees it too, the guy who’s currently wrapped around Veronica. 

Swallowing the shot spikes his confidence, making his way through the crowd. He takes Veronica’s hand and pulls her behind him, steering them to the hallway leading elsewhere. 

He holds her by the waist and looks into her slightly bleary eyes, trying to understand what that was. 

She may not be his girl, he must remind himself, but he didn’t like that one bit. 

Veronica must sense his questions, pulling him by the back of the head for a kiss that’s a little more tender than the others they’ve shared. 

For once, they don’t care who sees them. 

The next week he’s back in the studio, spending all hours of the night locked in to work magic. His manager calls him, late on a Friday evening, with news of a city tour across America. 

He texts Veronica the good news, a little remorseful to tell her he’ll be leaving at the end of the summer. 

His phone buzzes from the table, signaling a text from her at one in the morning. 

_Open the door, Archiekins!_

He can’t help the stupid smile that spreads across his face, now jogging to open it as fast as he can. 

She’s adorable in her high heels and raincoat, waving at the town car as she steps inside the building. Archie helps her with the pizza she carries, amused at the way she slings a bag over her shoulder. 

As they settle into the locked studio, she peers around as if expecting anyone else to be with him. 

“Ronnie?” He reverts her attention back on him. “What is all this?” 

His heart swells at the shy smile she gives him. 

“Well,” her eyes sweep over him. “I thought I would bring you some company and food. This is a big deal, you shouldn’t be alone.” 

He smiles, thinking of her picking up a pizza just for him; something he has a hard time picturing. She moves closer, making his heart beat a little faster as she unbuttons her jacket. 

“Maybe a little celebrating?” 

Archie only needs to see the thin scrap of lace and a preview of her exposed skin before he’s closing the space between them. 

_Shit._

He doesn’t need anything else to inspire him or make him this happy. Archie finds himself wanting this to become permanent, with her. 

After their studio session, Veronica _may_ have been caught by Betty listening to Archie’s songs on repeat, while she thought she was alone. 

She tricks herself into thinking that _maybe_ she’s the one he’s been singing about, serenading her all along. 

After reluctantly confiding in her friend, Betty is insistent that she wasn’t crazy for thinking that; his previous relationships never _that_ serious and that it seems different with her. _Even Jughead agrees._

Her friend suggests gently that _maybe_ she needs to come to terms with their arrangement, to make this official between them if it’s what she wants. 

There are only a few weeks before he leaves on tour and the thought of him being away for so long is a little heavy on her heart. 

She is so excited for his opportunity for him, but her spoiled self wants to keep him close. 

The next week Veronica prepares for a big event downtown. 

She knows she's beautiful, _she's not vain,_ it's just a fact. But she has never felt the need to go the extra mile to impress anyone. 

So, when she splurges on a dress that costs four figures, she feels like slapping herself. To wake up. 

Archie Andrews has no idea the difference between Gucci couture and something off the rack from last season, but she finds herself wanting to make his eyes pop out when he sees her tonight. She wants to be on his mind while he’s away, not forgetting about her when he’s frequenting a different city every night. 

Pampering herself with a blowout and a facial, she also wants to look her best for the dozens of magazines that will plaster her face all over their headlines tomorrow. 

And again, for her friend who happens to be attending. 

Veronica is among the honored guests and a socialite slash entrepreneur at this party celebrating the most successful _thirty under thirty._

The event is always a mixture of the honorees and hot, new talent. 

Veronica suggested Archie attend the party tonight once he received his last-minute invite, telling him it’s good publicity, before he takes off. 

Josie’s agent had a copy of the guest list on her phone, verifying he’d be there. 

What she didn't see coming is the flock of models draping themselves all over him when she walks into the hotel. 

_Good for him,_ she thinks. He should be fawned over, he's a talented singer and he's devilishly handsome. 

At the end of the day, Veronica only wants what’s best for him. Perhaps this arrangement isn’t it. Or her. It’s unsettling, but the thought of sharing him with anyone else causes something inside her to snap. 

He doesn’t see her yet, just laughs like an asshole as they touch his hair and graze his biceps. 

Her heart cracks a little, thinking their incident in the Hamptons meant something more. Even listening to his songs got her feeling confident in what this could be. 

The air is sucked out of her lungs when he shoots a dazzling smile her way, already moving through the crowd to meet her. She steadies her breathing and plucks a glass from a nearby tray weaving through the guests. 

Veronica Lodge was raised to be a lady. And ladies don’t make scenes. 

The touch of his hand on her bare back sends a chill through her. She smiles and briefly says _hello_ before allowing the crowd to sweep her away. 

She catches his questioning eyes a few times and wills herself not to let her foolishness ruin the evening. He is also moving in and out of circles, consisting of more beautiful women surely setting their sights on the gorgeous musician. It’s enough to make her want to claw their eyes out. 

Instead she smiles for a few pictures, shakes a few hands and downs her two cocktails; avoiding him completely before texting Andre to meet her out front when he is pulled onto the dancefloor. 

She doesn't look at Archie when she leaves, but she can feel the weight of his gaze on her. She’s not mad at him, just herself. He can do whatever or _whoever_ he wants, she just doesn’t want to bear witness to it. 

A text appears on her phone when she's in the back of the town car, reminding herself why she prefers there to be no strings attached. 

Especially if she's not able to be pulling and making them go her way. 

_Ronnie? Where did you go?_

She doesn't reply. 

Veronica also pretends she's not home when he's buzzing her doorbell incessantly an hour later, sulking in the comfort of her silk sheets. 

It’s childish, but she doesn’t like the jealousy she feels. 

They don't talk for two weeks. 

* * *

**AUTUMN**

* * *

Archie is becoming less and less focused on his new fame, ever since the party last month. He should be ecstatic with all the exclusive invites and artists looking to collaborate. His DMs are flooding way more than before, girls sending pictures and asking to meet him. 

He has no interest in that department, leaving the majority unread. His image is evolving with the new material he's writing and performing, pouring out his feelings of unrequited love. The label is allowing it with all the positive response it’s received. 

Except they weren't in love. They were friends. 

Now, they’re seemingly nothing.

He lost his best friend and he hasn't the slightest idea why. 

Veronica assured him they were fine, _no hard feelings,_ but that it was best to stop what they’d started. He was leaving for tour and her schedule would only get busier in the next few months before traveling abroad. 

She kissed him quickly on the cheek, the same way she does with their friends, before telling him to have a good time and good luck. 

It stings more than any heartbreak he's ever experienced. Now, he wishes he would have fought back. 

He sees her on social media, beautiful as ever. Maybe even more because he can't grab dinner with her or see a movie. He also can't wrap his arms around her and relish in the feel of her lips on his skin. 

Archie feels lost, just wishing he could see her again; just wishing he could hear her laugh. 

He leaves his hotel in Los Angeles, catching an Uber to grab something to eat before he is scheduled to be at the venue. 

Scrolling through Instagram, he can't help but notice Veronica Lodge appearing on Betty’s story. She looks beautiful and it has him smiling at the picture. He clicks on her name and sees that she, too, has posted a new story. And his thumb can't help but migrate to the little outlined circle, he holds his breath. 

She's in a club tonight, colorful lights and a DJ occupying the booth. Her smile is bright, and he longs to kiss her. He moves over to her page and likes the two recent pictures she’s posted since he left. 

He wakes up hungover in his bed, reaching out to shut the late alarm off on his phone. His Instagram has a notification from her, a comment on one of his pictures. 

It’s a little heart under the close-up of him on stage in Chicago. 

When he goes back to view the emoji again that afternoon, it’s gone. 

Her birthday is mediocre, at best. The music is good and it’s always nice to be the center of attention, especially when she’s uncharacteristically blue. But it’s not that exciting, and she’s grown tired of partying so much the last few weekends. 

She can’t help but feel his presence visibly absent, wishing he was here. It's hard, missing his corny jokes and adorable, toothy smile.

Her friends are pouring her drinks, not seeing past the facade of the birthday girl having a blast. 

Veronica is still embarrassed by her drunken incident on social media. She got his notifications at the tail end of her party, making her want to keep their little communication going. After leaving a heart on one of his pictures, hoping he’d know what it meant, she woke up sober at the crack of dawn and shuddered in shame. 

The next hour the dreaded thoughts become less present and she gets more in the mood to have fun; dancing a little more freely as she feels the alcohol’s effects. 

She finds a pretty girl by the bar, after having a drink sent over. Veronica fully intends to thank her for the gesture but is pulled into a kiss before she has the chance to do so. She finds herself attracted and happily distracted for a moment. 

Her skin is soft and she’s such a good kisser. But, no matter how hard she tries to be into it, she’s just not. 

Beautiful or not, it doesn’t matter. 

She’s not kissing Archie. 

And all she wants is Archie. 

Veronica wakes up the next morning to Smithers buzzing from the lobby. 

“A delivery, Miss Veronica.” 

She accepts, and a few minutes later an extravagant bouquet appears in the foyer. It’s no surprise to receive flowers during her birthday but the little card has her interest, plucking it from its place amongst the vibrant arrangement. 

_Happy Birthday, Ronnie._

She knows who it’s from and it makes the rest of her weekend so much brighter. 

* * *

**WINTER**

* * *

He gets back the week before Christmas, excited to have his father visiting him in the city. 

When Fred Andrews committed to spending the holiday with his son back in the summer, Archie was hoping he’d be showing him around New York with Veronica by his side. 

Still, they travel around town visiting historic landmarks before stopping by to see the tree at Rockefeller Center. The cheerful spirit is in the air and Archie can’t help but feel hopeful for the new decade upon them. 

They’re invited to Betty and Jughead’s second annual dinner, held for their family and friends. His hands start sweating, knowing one particular guest will be in attendance. 

Betty may have let it slip via text. 

They arrive with a bottle of wine in hand, as Archie takes only a second to locate the object of his affection. 

He sees her, and like always, she takes his breath away. 

She’s as gorgeous as ever and he feels himself melting in her presence. 

Archie searches her eyes for anything that she’s thinking. But then he feels a stutter in his heart, as a glimmer of hope shines within them. It’s always felt right with Veronica, like they were meant to be. He’s certain she feels it, too; the way they are tethered to each other both body and soul. It’s all he’s thought about for the last two months. 

And right now, it’s like her heart is trying to communicate _something_ with his. 

He loves her and he wants to wrap her in his arms and tell her, he wants to introduce her to his father as his girlfriend and sit next to her at dinner while feeling her hand fit perfectly in his. 

He wants to spend the next few months traveling with her, like they joked about him doing so he could find more inspiration. _She_ is his inspiration. 

But he’s foolish to think that would be the outcome. 

Instead, she’s moving to greet Fred Andrews on her own and charming him just as quick. She also introduces them to her friend, Kevin Keller, just returning from his own time abroad. 

Archie finds himself trying to pick up on anything negative about him, which is a shame since he seems like such a nice guy. He’s mostly upset at how close they clearly are, and to think that maybe she’s moved on. 

Veronica has the table’s attention in no time, while Archie hangs on to every word she says. He imagines the way her eyes linger a bit longer on him and the way her lips curve just a little. 

There’s a little knot in his stomach, thinking how differently things were going last Christmas. He would give anything to embark on another year with her. 

At the end of the night, Veronica gives him a brief hug goodbye. It has him wanting more. 

Just as he and Fred get into the Uber, his father lays a hand on his shoulder. 

“That Veronica is something else. I can see why you’re so crazy about her.” 

Archie heaves out a breath and nods before staring off into the night. 

After a few days of writing and wallowing, he finds the strength to make it out for Reggie Mantle’s New Year’s Eve party. He also sees that Moose Mason is posting about his new relationship with one Kevin Keller. 

His eyes dart to Veronica’s recent comment, a string of red hearts. 

He’s determined to get her back, for good. 

Veronica is annoyed by the lack of communication with Archie since he’s been back. She tried to find anything in those telltale eyes at dinner but was unable to gauge his mood. 

The whole thing is idiotic, and she can’t sit back and wait anymore. They care for each other; they should _be together._

She slips on a new dress and judiciously spritzes herself with perfume before grabbing her Bottega Veneta emerald clutch. Her kohl rimmed eyes are lined to perfection and she fluffs her hair one more time before calling Smithers to meet her out front. 

The party is packed as soon as she shows up; a little later than planned. She moves through the crowd and settles herself up by the bar, allowing her better access to look for him. 

Kevin and Moose join her. “Archie left. You just missed him!” Kevin exclaims. 

Her heart sinks. He was here. 

“Where did he go?” She half listens when she’s reaching for her phone, texting him repeatedly. 

Smithers meets her again out front and she slips into the back seat. She calls Archie a third time before calling Andre to see if he’s been by. 

Veronica’s heart is beating so fast as the minutes pass, determined to get to him by midnight and confess that she’s all in. 

She reminds Smithers of Archie’s address, not realizing the old man is already driving in that direction, hoping he’s home. 

Veronica springs out of the car and bolts inside, heels clicking against his tiled lobby floor. 

Her belly does a flip when she smells his cologne within the elevator car. 

She steps out and heads to his door, looking down at her illuminated phone. 

_Archie._

She’s at his threshold a moment later, knocking with all the strength she has. 

He answers immediately, phone pressed to his ear. 

“I went to the party but didn’t think you were coming.”

“Why are you only just calling me back?” She questions, with a little more bite than she intended. 

“I left my phone here.” He explains with a little redness creeping up his neck. 

Part of her wants to slap him for having her so breathless but instead she throws herself into his arms, feeling as he responds a beat later. 

“Ronnie,” he breathes. She wraps her arms around his neck and jumps when his move to the backs of her thighs. 

He closes the door behind them with his foot, determined with a firm grip on her behind. 

Veronica shivers at the heaviness of his fingertips skimming the hem of her stockings, back flush against the wall. 

She shudders when his other palm curls around her thigh possessively. The clicking of her garter snaps opening at the swift motion of his experienced fingers and has her aching for what’s in store tonight. 

His left hand squeezes at the satin intimates and moves it down her leg at a torturous pace. She can’t stifle the moan she lets out when his right hand follows its descent, caressing and squeezing as he goes, lighting every inch of her sensitive skin ablaze. 

God, she missed him. 

He pulls her off the wall and carries her down the hallway, moving to his bedroom. 

Archie throws her onto his bed, quickly discarding his clothes. 

He crawls up the bed and starts kissing her anywhere he can. His fingers curl around her dress, pulling it down her writhing body. 

She extends her arms and balances her weight, offering herself up on all fours. He keeps her lifted by cradling her hips. His mouth finds her and that’s it for her; all she’s fantasized about for months. 

It feels so good, she can’t help but throw her head back. She also can’t help the ridiculous sounds pouring out of her mouth when he starts sucking on her clit. 

Veronica starts to lose her balance and slides down on him, straddling his lap as he helps to bring her closer. 

They both relish in each other for a moment, staring into the eyes before them. The sounds of celebrations fill the streets outside and fireworks light up around them moving in the darkness. 

He kisses her deeply, moving inside her oh so nicely. “Happy New Year, babe.” 

The nickname falls so easily and it’s instantly her favorite, other than his original, and she wants to hear it again. She toys with his ears and smiles sweetly at this intimate moment.

“Happy New Year, _Archiekins_.” 

Her tongue finds his and their pace quickens. She wants to enjoy him, but they’ve got all the time in the world. 

Her hips start bucking and his hands on her body have her moving against him in sync with her rapid heart. She moans when their bare chests meet again. 

Archie snakes one hand into her hair and the other firm on her ass. 

She finds herself teetering on the edge, not wanting it to end yet; just wanting to feel him like this. 

He senses her needs like always and bends her back gently, latching his mouth onto her chest and up her neck as he spreads a hand across the width of her bare back. 

With a nipple between his greedy lips, his thumb descends back to her clit. He can’t help but groan at the way she’s scratching at his shoulder blades. 

Veronica’s orgasm is quickly approaching, riding him out to get him there with her. They communicate with the exchange of a kiss and chase their release together. 

“I love you,” he pants against her skin. “I love you, Veronica.”

Her heart soars at his words, finally confirming he feels the same. 

“I love you, too, Archie Andrews.”

His smile is so wide she can’t help but kiss it with her own. 

“I guess New Year’s Eve is just our thing, huh?” He chuckles, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

She pushes his red hair back out of his face lovingly. “We’ve had this date with each other from the very beginning, Archiekins.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's! Dedicated to my Golden Girls <3 I started this for kink week and never finished. Thank you to B for encouraging me to come back to it months later. This is a new format, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read and reached out this last year. I'm so grateful and appreciate each and every one of you. Hope you have a lovely holiday!
> 
> Title inspired by Waiting in Vain, both Bob Marley and Annie Lennox versions are great. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
